


Younger Hunter

by dork_lancaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Extra, Ghosts, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_lancaster/pseuds/dork_lancaster
Summary: I was 10 when my parents where killed by a demon, since then I've been looking for the demon who killed them to make him feel their pain. When I finally find him, people get in my way because he is not a demon, he is an angel. A angel named Castiel who wants to fix it.





	Younger Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family?? books?? murder??

I sat on the hospital chair, a man who apparently is my uncle sat by me. Neither of us said anything just stared at the floor. A cop walked over to him and he stood up with the man


End file.
